Argument
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: a small argument along with a warm situation—accompanied by a ticking sound from the clock which echoed across the room that evening. —KiyoshiHyuuga


**roleplay:** Kiyoshi T./Hyuuga J.

**disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke—The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays belongs to TadatoshiFujimaki

**warning:** OOCness, misstypo(s), BL, drabble, plotless, no intention on bashing the characters, fail fluff?, etc.

**summary:** a small argument along with a warm situation—accompanied by a ticking sound from the clock which echoed across the room that evening. —KiyoshiHyuuga

**genre:** romance

**notes:** short drabble to answer the challenge from Anchin [ Meshinasi on Twitter ]. this is the story of slash Hyuuga that I promised you, sorry if it doesn't meet your expectation, Anchin. ;;

let's go have fu~n!

don't like? don't read!

RnR, please?

.

**start!**

* * *

**— Argument —**

**[** you don't have to utter a single word, as long as you understand the meaning behind my words— **]**

* * *

On this particular evening, two figures can still be seen inside the locker room. They were currently sitting in front of the matching lined-up lockers, leaning against the cold handle.

The figure was short while the other was taller.

The rest of Seirin members had gone back to their respective house a few while ago—as the clock was currently showing the number 6:00PM now.

Silence filled the room, as there were only two figures occupying the locker room.

Only the sound of even breathing coming out from those two occupants and the ticking sound from the clock as it passed from one second to another could be heard from the room.

They both stayed still, not a single word was coming out from each person's lips. The man with grey almost brown-like hair was bending over the spectacled man, embracing him. He placed his head on top of the spectacled man's shoulder, inhaling his typical scent while seeking comfort.

He tightened his hug on the smaller man's body as warmness started to flow over his own.

So soothing.

"Let go of me Kiyoshi, I wanna go home." This piece of sentence was said with an irritated voice from the four-eyed man who was tucked securely inside the taller boy's embrace. "Please, let me go."

The taller man who had bigger build than him didn't say anything and tightened his hold even more than before. "Don't want to." He answered with a whisper. "This is comfortable."

"Kiyos—"

The taller boy who was called Kiyoshi snuggled his head in the crook of Hyuuga's left neck, "Just a bit more," his warmth breath brushed over Hyuuga's sensitive neck which make him squirmed a bit from the ticklish feeling. "Please."

Hyuuga sighed. He knew the match against Kirisaki Daiichi was exhausting, and he knew more than anyone else that the impact was even greater on Kiyoshi. Especially when he just faced someone who was responsible for his injured leg a year ago, Hanamiya Makoto.

"Your behaviour reminds me of a little kid." Hyuuga sighed once again. "Hey, it's ticklish. Let go." A slight blush adorned his cheeks. Stubbornly, Kiyoshi did not budged from his position, even doing something which startled Hyuuga—pushing his head deeper into the crook of Hyuuga's neck. "Kiyoshi! Let me g—"

As Hyuuga was trying to avert his gaze to the left, he was stunned for a moment on the look of his partner.

Kiyoshi, he was wearing an expression of those who tried to hold back the pain—the pain on his left leg, also the pain on his shoulder which always carrying a heavy loads.

"… Stupid, you don't have to bear it for yourself." Hyuuga yet sighed again for the third time and patted Kiyoshi's head softly. "… okay?"

Kiyoshi relaxed a bit. "… I know." As he put his head once again on the crook of Hyuuga's neck. "Just for a little longer, kay?"

Hyuuga contemplated over the matter for a moment before he smiled, which can't be seen by Kiyoshi as he was facing his back and mumbled, "Only for a while." And he continued on patting Kiyoshi's head.

"… mm."

"But don't you dare placing kissmark all over my neck without my consent or else I'll kill you." He continued with a grunt.

Kiyoshi stayed still and later responded in a small voice, "… damn. I've lost my chance, eh?"

Silence took over the room once again as both of them were occupied on each own thoughts with only the sound of a ticking clock echoed in the locker room.

"I hate you."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "I know."

"Really hate you."

"I know."

"I—"

Kiyoshi placed a hand over Hyuuga's head and ruffled his hair gently, "—love you, right?"

And his gesture's changed.

"I know, I know." His much bigger build compared to Hyuuga's became his own advantage as he was able to envelop the smaller man in his arms. "Now, let me hold you, okay? I need to re-charge."

A growl escaped Hyuuga's lips – but it was soon replaced with a soft, defeated sigh and ended up with a small mumbled, "… Do whatever you want."

"Don't fall deeply in love with me later, 'kay, Hyuuga?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

.

.

.

The scowl plastered on Hyuuga's face gradually change into a soft smile as his cheek turned crimson red simultaneously—with his right hand ruffling Kiyoshi's hair softly.

_Can't help it, nee._

He sighed, "Well, I'm glad that I can be you partner." As his face turned even redder than before, "Eh—I hope he can't hear me."

Without Hyuuga noticing it, Kiyoshi smiled lovingly with his face still placed on his partner's shoulder.

('Me too.')

* * *

**. die einde .**

* * *

aloha~

hi! name's miharu from Indonesia.

this is my first english fic—mostly i used my country's language. this story is translated by friend of mine—so credit for her, thanks rukicchi! i love you!

_doudesuka_? if it's too absurd, I admit it, I made this story in less than 3 hours after all—with a small break in between though, and maybe the result is not as great as I think, but … I guess this is it for now. :)

Anchin, now it's your turn to make straight Hyuuga! 8)

it has another version in my country's language—Indonesian—which the tittle is '**Argue**', and the English's—which the tittle is '**Argument' **(i made it different, sorry). hope you enjoying it!

critiques and advices are welcomed in the review. do you mind dropping by?

_adieu!_

* * *

**Miharu Koyama © 2012**

**beta-ed (Indonesian) by kuroshironimu on Twitter**

**translated by kkurogane on Twitter / straycat003 on FanFiction . Net. (with some changes)**


End file.
